Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices that intravenously insert shape memory members in a patient.
Description of Related Art
A wide range of medical treatments can be performed with a catheter that is intravenously inserted in a patient. Such catheterizations have reduced invasiveness compared with conventional treatments leading to lower risk to the patient, faster healing times, etc. Shape memory devices that change shape based on temperature have been used in such catheterizations. These devices can be lightweight and biocompatible.
The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.